


Opposite Sides

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 4</p>
<p>Sera admires Rei's track skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Sides

The rest of his team may not be the best at running on a track, but this was Rei's specialty.

The whistle blew and Rei watched as Haruka took off from the starting line. His form was perfect, but his speed unimpressive.

_'Maybe he should stick to swimming...'_

Rei began doing calculations in his head when Makoto took the kick board. The pass between Makoto and Haruka was flawless. Plus Makoto was a much faster runner than Haruka, passing a few other clubs during his sprint.

Wind direction and resistance, the angle of the track, Nagisa's height, these were all things that Rei calculated in the short amount of time that he had left before his turn. Makoto fumbled the kick board pass to Nagisa, and Rei inhaled sharply in panic. The mistake put the swim club in last place once again.

_'Good thing Nagisa-kun always has plenty of energy to expend.'_ he thought, as Nagisa caught the board and took off in Rei's direction.

As he sprinted ever closer, Rei noticed his old track captain, Tadanori Sera, watching him from the opposite side of the fence a couple of metres away. The look in his eyes seemed to say _'I know you still have what it takes to win this.'_

Rei flushed and turned back to watch Nagisa approach, his arm outstretched and offering the kick board. Rei began jogging slowly, ready to receive the board. Sera's confident gaze followed him down the track as he accepted Nagisa's pass perfectly.

The rest of the race was a blur to Rei. He passed team after team as he tore through the track, his form stunning and leaving everyone in the dust. He vaguely heard Gou and the rest of the team cheering as he crossed the finish line in first place.

He looked back to Sera, who was still watching him from his starting position, his eyes bright and a proud smile on his face.

In that moment, Rei found himself missing the track team.


End file.
